Done Trying
by ChocolateYuriObssesser
Summary: Kitty fought long and hard for Marley, but realized her best just wasn't enough.


**A/N: I don't own Glee! Enough said. Now please enjoy.**

**Done Trying**

Everyone stared in shock at the heavily breathing blonde in front of them. She ignored their stares in favor of the brunette whom she had just sung to. The girl bit her lip, uncertain on what to say. She hadn't realized the pain she had been causing the poor girl. It was never intentional, but when is it ever? She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words to say. She just closed her mouth and gave her the same look she always did whenever they were together.

Kitty's eyes finally released the tears that had built up as she sang her heart out to Marley. She watched as Jake pulled the girl closer, trying to console the sad brunette. He glared at the Cheerio, not getting the point she was trying to make. He just thought she was out to get Marley again. Marley felt her own tears falling as she bit her lip, glancing at the heartbroken girl before her. _'How did we get to this point?'_ She thought to herself.

Kitty shook her head, seeing that Marley had nothing to say to her. She looked to the floor for a moment, steeling herself for what she knew would be best to say. Clenching her hand into a fist, she returns her glance to the small brunette, gulping. Marley frowned at the look she saw in Kitty's hazel eyes. Everyone else in the room just stayed quiet, sensing that there was something going on between the girls.

"Marley Rose," she started. Marley froze at the tone, knowing what was coming. Her heart broke as she watched the blonde become more determined with what she was going to say. "I'm done. I tried my hardest to please you, but I can see that it's not enough for you." She looked at Jake, seeing the frown on his face she spoke the words that broke her the most. "You better take damn good care of her Puckerman. If I find out that you hurt her in _any_ way, shape, or form…" she trailed off, giving a sense of impending doom. "Let's just say I know where you live." She ended. The boy gulped in slight fear, knowing Kitty meant what she said, and nodded. He pulled Marley in closer to emphasize his silent promise.

"I will Kitty." She nods at him before returning her attention to the crying brunette. Her eyes soften at the sight, and she wished she could walk over to her and hug her tight. She fought the urge to do so and steeled her eyes into hiding mode.

"Good luck Marley. I hope that you end up happy." She gives one final glance to the girl before walking away, placing the microphone on the piano as she exits the choir room. Everyone's eyes follow her as she leaves, not sure what to say. After a few moments of silence, someone finally speaks up.

"Ok, what in the hell just happened?"

**3 Weeks Ago**

Kitty was sitting in her room, a smile on her face as Marley snuggled closer to her. They were watching a movie of the brunette's choice. Kitty didn't really know what they were watching because her focus was on the taller girl next to her. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement as she watched the characters on the screen try to set up a trap to capture a masked bandit. She giggled as the trap was set off a little too early and ended up getting one of the instead.

"I love Scooby Doo, don't you?" she said, looking to Kitty. The blonde blushed at almost being caught staring. _'Is that what we were watching?'_

"Yeah I do too. He's a funny dog!" Marley beamed at her, facing the screen once again.

"I know right? He's the best dog ever!" Kitty chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"I don't know about that Marley, there are some pretty great dogs out there." she teased her. Marley quirked a brow at her, eyes not once leaving the scene before her.

"Oh really? Like who?" Kitty tapped her chin, pretending to think about it.

"Well, there's Hong Kong Phooey, Droopy, Scrappy Doo, Under Dog, Courage, and a few others…" The blonde smirked while the brunette pouted.

"Well none of them are as great as Scooby!" she argued. Kitty gave up, laughing as she shook her head at the stubborn girl.

"Ok, whatever you say Mar." Marley fist-pumped in the air at having won the 'fight.'

"Ha! In your face Kitty!" She stuck her tongue put at the girl before they burst into a fit of giggles. "Thanks for letting me come over Kitty; things have been pretty quiet at home since mom went to that chef's camp for spring break." Kitty smiled at her, happy that she was there in general.

"It was no trouble Marley, I'm eager to entertain." She smirked at the light blush on the other girl's face. Noticing that the movie was over she asked what Marley wanted to do next. The brunette fell quiet at the question, prompting the blonde to feel concerned. "Marley, are you…?" She was cut off when Marley's lips captured hers in a soft kiss. Kitty eyes closed as she returned it, feeling her heart race when Marley's hand cupped her cheek. A few seconds passed before they pulled apart, cheeks flushed and lightly panting. Kitty laid her forehead against Marley's, gazing at her softly.

"M-Marley, d-does this…" she licked her lips before asking the question she'd been burning to ask, "Does this mean that you…?" Marley bit her lip, contemplating how to answer the hopeful blonde. She wasn't sure what to say. The last few months had been pretty hard on the two girls, all because of a certain, tanned boy in their club; Jake Puckerman. Marley had told Kitty about her crush on the jock a few months ago, hoping that Kitty wouldn't get mad at her.

Kitty didn't get mad, she was hurt instead. The day Marley told her about Jake was the same day Kitty had finally decided to confess her feelings to the petite girl. She was heartbroken when Marley told her but hid it. She put on a brave smile, and asked Marley to tell her everything. She mentally berated herself for being so stupid but smiled outwardly kept up with Marley nodding and smiling when appropriate. It wasn't until a month later that Kitty finally told Marley what she had been hiding from her. She expected Marley to yell at her, scream, call her a bunch of horrid names, but was only met with stunned silence.

She was ready to bolt but then Marley finally said, "I like you too Kitty." Kitty's heart soared as tears streamed from her eyes. That was the happiest moment of her life. Since then she'd been engaging in a game of tug-a-war with an oblivious Jake as she tried everything she could to keep Marley by her side. Jake had been winning lately, crushing the poor blonde. She noticed how Jake treated Marley. It wasn't that he wasn't sweet and attentive to her needs; he just kept flirting with other girls whenever he and Marley were together.

He didn't do so often, but when he did, it would end up upsetting the brunette and then they would fight resulting in Marley running back to Kitty. The first time it happened, Kitty nearly stormed to the boy, ready to tear his balls off but Marley stopped her, saying she needed her. Kitty huffed at the brunette, but obliged and stayed with her. Marley stayed with her the whole day.

"Can we just talk? We haven't done that in a while." Marley pouted. Kitty just chuckled at the pouty but agreed nonetheless. They talked about how stupid Jake was, what the mystery meat at school really was (Kitty said liver, while Marley wasn't sure), and their favorite movies. Marley mentioned that she loved _Marley & Me_, while Kitty confessed to enjoying _Evil Dead_ and _Nightmare on Elm Street_. Marley wasn't surprised; the blonde seemed to give off a 'horror-lover' vibe. She teased Kitty and the girl playfully shoved her. Marley pushed her back causing them to start a playful shove fest.

They continued the little play-fight until Marley pushed Kitty a little too hard causing the blonde to lose her balance and fall backwards. Marley grabbed at the blonde, gripping her arm but ended up falling forwards, landing on top of the blonde. Both girls giggled at their situation before they realized their position. Marley was straddling Kitty, her legs on either side of her waist. Marley blushed bright red, feeling her heart race at the sight beneath her.

Kitty was flat on her back, blonde hair splayed out, cheeks dabbed with a splash of pink. Her eyes seemed to have darkened to emerald. Marley could feel herself become slightly aroused looking at her. Kitty wasn't fairing any better. She felt her cheeks burn at the heat she felt emanating from the brunette, and the stare she was being pierced with. She licked her lips, watching as Marley seemed to follow the pink muscle's movement with her eyes.

"Marley…" Kitty muttered. The girl leaned towards the prone blonde and kissed her. Kitty closed her eyes, her lips following Marley's. This kiss was different from all the others the two had shared. There was more feeling in this one. They could tell something was new as they felt a fire burning inside. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate, hands moving into place. Kitty had her hands on Marley's waist, Marley's on either side of her head. Marley licked Kitty's lips, begging to be let in. Kitty granted access, moaning when their tongues connected. She gripped at the brunette's hips tightly, fighting for dominance in her mouth. Marley eventually let Kitty win, feeling herself get more excited at the thought of Kitty dominating her.

She pulled her lips from Kitty's causing the blonde to whine at the loss. She changed that sound into a sigh of content when she trailed her lips along her jawline, nipping here and there before reaching the pale neck. Kitty placed her hands on Marley's head, pulling the brunette closer, gasping as she kissed, licked, and nipped her pulse point. She groaned at the feeling of her ear being tugged on, and then sucked. "Oh Marley." She uttered out in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around the girl's waist slight grinding on her. Marley's breath hitched, she could feel Kitty's subtle movements on her stomach.

She sat up, pulling the blonde with her. She pulled back, looked deep into Kitty's eyes, and smiled. She tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear and licked her lips. "Kitty, I..." She didn't know what to say, she just knew what she wanted. Kitty seemed to understand her without hearing a word. A shy smile claimed the blonde's lips as she unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slide down her shoulders when she finished. Marley's blue eyes darkened at the sight of the toned Cheerio's torso. She left out a quiet groan as she stroked the blonde's stomach up to her collarbone. Kitty gasped at the sensation, happy with being touched.

Marley soon stood up, Kitty following, as they walked to Kitty's bed. Marley laid down, Kitty crawling on top. Marley wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck and played with her hair. They gazed at each other for a few beats, just basking in each other. Kitty finally broke the silence. "I love you Marley." she whispered, afraid of the brunette's reaction. Marley merely grinned and pulled Kitty into another kiss, showing the blonde how happy she was to hear that.

"I love you too Kitty," she mumbled into the kiss. That broke the dam, allowing the girls to finally go beyond the hand-holding, kisses, and cuddles and deep into expressing themselves. A few hours later, both girls lay in Kitty's bed, naked as the day they were born and covered in sweat. Marley had fallen asleep, and was snuggled into Kitty's side, a content smile on her face. Kitty just lay on her back, grinning madly that Marley had finally told her the words she so desperately wanted to hear. She kissed the girl next to her on the forehead and fell asleep, content that all was well in the world.

**1 Hour Ago**

Kitty was sitting in her English class, her leg shaking as she tried to calm herself down. Today she would be singing her song to Marley. She was nervous about how the glee kids would take it. They already knew that she was gay, but _none_ of them knew that she had a crush on Marley let alone had a relationship with her. Well, it was going to be over after today, as she kept telling herself. _'Should I really do this? Maybe she'll change her mind…'_ She shook the hope from her mind. _'No, I _need_ to do this. It's the only way I can finally get some relief.'_ She nodded to herself firmly before looking at the clock. It was ten until the class was over and forty before Glee would start. She looked away from the clock and focused her attention on the worksheet due before the end of class. She only had two questions left. Filling in the answers as detailed as she could, she packed up her stuff and waited for the bell to ring.

Thirty minutes later found her in the choir room. Mr. Schue, Tina, Blaine, Ryder, and Sam were already there. They greeted her with a smile and a wave. She kindly returned the gesture. She sat in her usual spot and let out a nervous puff of air. Her leg bounced, rocking her whole body as she tried to relax. More people walked into the room as time passes until finally everyone had arrived. Mr. Schue walked to the middle of the room and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, now that everyone's here we can get started. So does anyone have a song they would like to sing before I explain what our focus will be for this week?" Kitty's head jerked up at the question, her hand shot straight up in the air.

"I do Mr. Schue." He nods at her and moves off to the side.

"The floor's all yours Kitty," he acquiesced. She took a deep breath before standing up and walking to the band. She hands them a sheet of paper a nervous smile on her lips. The lead guitarist hands her a mike, which she accepts. She keeps her back to the group of teens, preparing herself for the inevitable. The rest of the group sat with arms crossed, their interest piqued. Marley seemed to be the most invested, seeing as Kitty would usually tell her when she had a song to sing. This time even she was left in the dark.

Kitty looked to the band and nodded her head, they began playing. Some of the Glee kids (Sam, Blaine, Ryder, Unique, and Tina) were surprised at the song choice while others were confused (Brittany and Jake). Only Marley seemed to know why Kitty picked the song she had. Kitty turned around and saw Marley sitting next to Jake, eyes hardening and heart aching before she opened her mouth to sing the first verse.

_An empty room,  
I'm empty too  
And everything reminds me of you  
So many things  
I shouldn't have missed_

Kitty kept her eyes on Marley, letting her know that this was specifically for her.

_The more that I push  
And the more you resist  
It's easy to say it's for the best  
When you want more  
While you leave me with less_

The brunette squirmed in her seat, feeling the emotions emitting from the blonde.

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

She frowned, not sure what to say.

_I'm awake, and trying  
While you're sleeping like a babe  
Beside him_

Marley blushed at the words flowing from Kitty's mouth, remembering how she had often left the blonde alone whenever Jake called her over to hang out and apologize.

_I'm on the ledge while you're so  
God damn polite and composed  
And I know you see me,  
And you're making it look so easy  
What comes and goes,  
I'd go without_

Kitty felt her eyes water but wouldn't allow them to fall from her eyes until she was done.

_I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
You're the fallout_

Everyone had their complete attention on the heartbroken girl in front of them. Unique, Blaine, and Sam backed the girl up, while the rest of them swayed in the background, except for Marley and Jake.

_Well now there's him,  
And now there's me_

Kitty pointed between her and Jake as she sang.

_The secrets you give  
And the secrets you keep_

_And nevertheless  
It's never you let  
The more that I give  
And the less that I get_

She shook her head sadly, her blonde ponytail swishing with the movement.

_Don't tell me to fight,  
To fight for you  
After this long, I shouldn't have to_

She narrows her eyes, pointing at herself then at Marley causing the brunette to blush, knowing what Kitty was implying.

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I'm awake, and trying  
While you're sleeping like a babe  
Beside him  
I'm on the ledge while you're so  
_

_God damn polite and composed  
And I know you see me,  
And you're making it look so easy  
What comes and goes,  
I'd go without_

_I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

Marley could feel her heart cracking with each word the blonde uttered, the sadness leaking through each lyric. Soon everyone, excluding Marley and Jake were up and joining the blonde in her song. Brittany danced around, and clapped as she didn't quite know the words.

_I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

Kitty danced around with the others but kept her gaze on Marley. She wanted to make sure she would be able to get through this before she broke completely.

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)

I know you're fine but what if I  
(Fallout)  
I'm awake, and trying  
While you're sleeping like a babe  
Beside him (Fallout)  
I'm on the ledge while you're so  
God damn polite and composed

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout) FALLOUT (fallout)  
FALLOUT 

As Kitty sang the last note, the others went back to their seats exchanging glances with one another unsure what to say. They looked at the Cheerio, shocked to see tears in her eyes. Kitty didn't care what the others thought about what she had said or done, she only cared about the blue-eyed beauty in her vision, and her heart.

**Present**

Kitty stalked home, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. She arrived shortly after, entered her home and went to her room. She fell on her bed, gripped her pillow and let all that she had been keeping in finally pour out. She had done it, she had told Marley that she was done being toyed with and left to the side, done losing to Jake. She'd had enough of it and decided to help Marley out be relinquishing the fight and allowing Jake to have the spoils. She knew no matter how hard she fought, she'd still end up losing to the great Puckerman charm.

**A/N: Song used was Fallout by Mariana's Trench**


End file.
